Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds: Act Two
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: It's the continuation of Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds: Act One.If you don't know the plot, please read act one.
1. Act Two, Scene One

Well it's the beginning of Act Two. (So sorry for the shakespeare stuff). To review, it looks like Chrono was defeated. (Like I said, **looked like!**) Anyway, the group was just about to close the vortex when suddently Chrono decides to take a cheap shot at Josh right at the back and turns into this big dragon that threatens to destory everyone. Luckly Josh wakes up just in time and uses one of the swords to send Chrono's ass right into the next world. Unfortunately, Josh also gets sucked up and God only knows where he is. (Besides me, of course!) Like I said, the end of act one and the beginning of act two. Enjoy!

Don't own Chrono Crusade

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Two, Scene One: The Voice**

" Huh...who?"

" I said where do you think you are?"

A white room."Okay," Joshua thought."If things could have gotten any weirder."I' m in a white room and a voice is talking to me."

" That' s right," the voice said."Keep thinking like that."

" Where am I," asked Joshua.

" We are in your subconscious."

" Who are you?"

" My name is of no importance."

" Are you God? Did I die and went to heaven?"

" Yeah...and now your one of the angels, of course not! You' re very much alive, Joshua. Like I told you before, we are in your subconscious."

" How do you know me?"

" I know of your sister."

Joshua perked up."My sister! You knew my sister!"

" Yes...well, sort of. You see, I know of your sister' s works."

" How can you know my sister...if...she' s..." he became silent.

" I know your sister through another plane of reality...Would you...like to know...how she would have lived if she didn' t died?"

At this point, Joshua was uncertain."How do I know what you' ll showing me isn' t a trick. What if this is a trap?"

" Believe me, this isn' t a trap. If you wish to see this different reality, say so and you will be there. If you do not, then you will be returned from winced you came. However, by rejecting to go to this other world, you would be putting in jeopardy your duty..."

" And what duty would that be," Joshua questioned.

" To return Chrono back in your world."

" Chrono," he was surprised."No...no I killed Chrono. That last attack should have finished him off."

" Didn' t you notice," the voice said."If you survived, then Chrono survived as well."

There was no denying it. Chrono was still alive so if the voice' s words were true, then that means that the other world was in danger. And besides, he was the adventure type. He always wanted to have an adventure and apart from the astral line, the parallel realities would be his greatest discovery. However, what of his friends in his reality? What about his partner?

" I would like to go," Joshua said."But what about my friends in my reality? What of my partner?"

" Rest assured," the voice said."Your friends are fine but they are looking for you. The contact you and your partner have remains in effect."

" Do I have your word that they are safe?"

" You have my word."

Joshua breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing that his friends are all right, he knew what he had to do.

" I' ll do it."

" Excellent. Now a word of warning. When you enter this world, the people you know will not know you and those who will know you will perceive you in a different fashion. Your friends maybe your enemies and your enemies are your greatest friends. Do you understand?"

Joshua gave a nod.

" Good. When you regained consciousness, go to the order of Magdalene. I shall meet you there."

As the white became to fade, Joshua shouted,"Wait...there' s so much I need to know! Like the other dimensions, my friends..."

" Don' t worry," the voice said."All will be made clear to you..."

" Can you at least tell me your name?"

" ...Arbitrator..."

" What?"

" Name' s Arbitrator...see you at the order!"

Joshua woke up. Cold sweat was upon his forehead. He was feeling hot. He was after all in his order uniform. As he arose from the darkness, he could see the city streets. People talking, children playing, a dog chasing a cat around, birds chirping.

"Well," he thought,"looks like New York. Maybe it was all a dream."

Unannounced to him, he was dead wrong.

* * *

Arbitrator...sorry for the corny character. I tried to make a character that was at the same time mysterious and not like God. (Christian person and all) Please R&R and tell me how it is. 


	2. Act Two, Scene Two

"It's a whole new world, we live in...it's a whole new place to see!...it's a"...oh...oh sorry, just singing something dumb. Anyway, to recap, Josh was in this room with a voice and the voice tells him that Chrono's still alive. Furthermore, Josh gets the chance to see his sister alive. New friends and enemies await and up is down, down is up in this other world...just kidding...well, not the other part. Anyway, here it is and enjoy reading.

Don't own Chrono Crusade.

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Two, Scene Two: Another World **

As a weary Joshua had arisen from the dark alley, he could hear the bustling city noise.

He looked around. "Looks like New York, sounds like New York." He takes a sniff in the air."Yep. It even smells like New York. Maybe it was all a dream."

As he walked around, he pasts by a shop run by an old woman who had been after him ever since they meet. It seems that once he and Aion were in that shop doing the grocery shopping when suddenly he tripped on a board and was sent flying towards a pile of apple cider containers. Another time was when he accidentally bumped the old woman when she was carrying a pile of expensive plates making her lose he balance. She was always angry with him and claims that he' s out to get him.

" Excuse me, young man..." Joshua turned around and found the old woman smiling at him."Could you be a dear and help me carry those crates of oranges for me. I could really use some help."

A reluctant Joshua agreed and after seven or eight minutes of work, he was done.

" Thank you, son. Here' s something for your trouble. I hope you like it." She then gave him a five dollar bill plus an orange.

Joshua could only stare at her. Then he asked her,"Is there by any chance that you remember me?"

The old woman stared at him."Sorry dear. You face doesn' t ring a bell."

" Thanks."

As he exists the shop , his mind starts to think."Man, that woman should have been all over me. I' m not sure is this is my world anymore."

As he was thinking about this, he passes by a cop. Then he gets this idea.

" That cop...," he thought"maybe he can confirm my suspicions. This guy doesn' t know about the order of Magdalene but if he does, then."

He then precedes to go to the cop."Excuse me," he asks."Do you know where I can find the order of Magdalene?"

The cop looks at him."Sure. Just go to the outskirts of the city. Go through 15 miles due north and make a left. You should see a huge compound there. It' s funny because its own officers should know their way there. Tell me, are you lost?"

" ...No...No, I↑ m not lost."

" Okay then...Good day."

He walks off, leaving Joshua in a state of shock.

" If he know about the order, then that means that Arbitrator guy wasn' t lying. I am in a different reality."

Then he remembers his words.

" When you regain consciousness, go to the order of Magdalene. I shall contact you there."

" I' ve gotta find a ride."

So Joshua headed for the outskirts of town, hoping to get a ride. After what seems to be a couple of hours and seeing as the sun already set, he started to walk. A couple of more hours later and he seemed exhausted.

" There' s gotta be an easier way," he thought.

Suddenly, as he was walking, a car passed by and slammed his brakes. It backed up and the driver came out of the car. Joshua couldn' t believe who it was.

* * *

Who is it? Who is it? Really, I had a headache before figuring who's the guy or gal going to be. If you want to know, please R&R and give me some ideas. It'll be considered and hopefully written. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Act Two, Scene Three

Hi, it's me again. Sorry for the long wait, my computer was busted up and I had a long writer's block but now I'm back again. Anywho, to review. Josh is now in the other world and seeing that everything is backwards and not forwards. After this, he makes his way to the order, hoping to catch a ride. We're at the part when a car just stops and the driver gets out. Who could it be? Let's see...

I don't own Chrono Crusade

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Two, Scene Two: Secret Revelation**

It was a girl. Not really an older woman or a little girl. She was a teen and she was very beautiful. Her big blue eyes had shown however they were clear at first but then filled with tears. Some of her blond hair stood out but the rest was covered by a blue veil. She had a strong, but gentle, figure and she wore a face that could leave a first impression. Young Joshua looked at her and she looked at him back. The two stared at each other and Joshua was wondering to himself…why was she crying? She started towards him; looking grief stricken and confused. Joshua was looking at her, probably in the same state as the girl.

As she advanced on him, Joshua wondered to himself. "She's coming this way….what do I do?"

As she gotten closer and closer, Joshua but his hand on the hint of his sword, concealed to the girl, just in case things had gotten any weirder. When the girl was face to face with him, the tears started to really pour. She started to touch him; first his hair, then to his face and with both of her hands held both of his hands. As she was doing this, she stared at him and Joshua stared at her back once again. Without any warning, she started to sob; she made a sound that could be unbearably painful to the ears. As she did this, however, she collapsed to the ground, holding on to his ankles and wept, silently.

Now during this time, someone was at the backseat of the car, watching. Now this figure got out of the car and started towards them. He had short black hair, dressed in a richly attire, had a sword enclosed in a sheathe positioned at his waist and had a serious face.

"It would be wise that everything should be explained when we arrive at our destination," he said in a gentle tone.

Not knowing that man and the girl's sudden reaction to him, Joshua decided not to argue. Both men picked the girl from the ground and laid her at the backseat of the car, then proceeded to the front seat and drove off. The girl fell asleep, exhausted from her earlier actions. Joshua was driving while the man looked back at the girl and then turned towards Joshua as he directed to him where they should go. That's was all the talking that they ever did other than that they rode in complete silence.

They had arrived at the order about 10 pm and the sun had long set. Some of the outside lights were kept on and to avoid attention, they drove to the back of the building. They were greeted by a young girl with white hair and a boy with purple hair and dressed in red. The man instructed Joshua to wait in the car while he met with the pair. He then went over to the pair and both parties talked about some things. The man then pointed to where the car was and the purple haired boy started towards the car, opened the back side door of the car and gently picked the sleeping girl. As he did this, the blond haired girl then opened her eyes half-way and whispered the name: "Joshua."

As she said this, Joshua kept his hands on the wheel, shocked by what she had just said. Only his closest friends knew his first name but everyone else referred him by his second. How could she have known? Then it hit him and by this revelation, his heart froze and he had a shocked face. The trio left the man who had started towards the car.

He looked at Joshua and said, "By the look on your face, it seems that you already know…why she did what she did…her actions, her….show of emotions." Then looking at the sky, he noted, "It's getting late, let's discuss this in the morning."

Joshua got out of the car, gave the man a gentle nod and both started off inside the building. And as they did this, they were unaware of the two blue, tear-filled, eyes that were fixed on them.

* * *

Hmmm...not much diologue here. Sorry about that, it's suppose to havea heartbreakfeel.What's gonna happen next? Please R&R and tell me what you think. I await your reviews. 


	4. Act Two, Scene Four

Hello there...I was pretty hesitant to write up this act but I did it. Anyway, to review, Joshua mets a girl who gets an emotional breakdown. (Can anyone guess?) A mysterious man comes into the picture and just before the end of the act, two old characters make their presence known. Let's go!

Don't own Chrono Crusade.

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

**

* * *

**

**Act Two, Scene Two: Start Of An Explanation**

As the morning sunlight pierced through the darkened room, Joshua awakened to find himself in bed with white pyjamas on him. Then he remembered that he arrived at the order late at night. He also remembered the shocking truth; what happened last night had changed him. Suddenly he had mixed emotions within him and he was uncertain, what he should feel. He went into the bathroom which was conveniently located across the hall. When he went inside, everything was neatly arranged for him, his uniform all clean and neat. After he straightened himself out, Joshua left for the dinning hall for it seems it was the same building he knew although in another world. He entered the dinning hall and found the man from the night before, eating quietly near the huge windows, documents and food spread out. He motioned Joshua to come and at once he came towards him, took his seat. He looked disturbed as with young Joshua.

"You're probably thinking about last night," he said in his gentle tone. "What that girl said as she took her leave. It also looks like you have a pretty good idea who she might be."

"You're right," Joshua said after taking a bite out of a bread roll. "I do have an idea who she might be."

"Then you are right, for your gut has never steered you wrong." A long silence came to them. Then Joshua asked, "Who are you?"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine. Although that would be redundant since I already know your name." The man smiled. "I met you, remember? Doesn't my voice remind you of anyone?"

Joshua tried to remember the voice. After a long while, he started to remember. The voice…the voice in his head…the voice of...

"Now I know who you are," Joshua exclaimed. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Arbitrator."

"Well done," the man grinned. "It seems that you've figured me out. There's a lot to discuss about." As he gathered his documents he said to Joshua, "Now that you're finished eating, let's take a walk."

The two of them walked through the hall and outside the brisk October weather. The wind blew gently and calmly. "It would be best that no one find out your identity…yet. It would cause attention to your enemies."

"Who are my enemies?" Joshua asked him in uncertainty. "I know that Chrono is my enemy, but-"

"Ah, yes. Chrono. In your world, Chrono is your enemy however, remember what I have said. Everything is the opposite here. The dead are living, your friends are your enemies and-"

"My enemies are my friends. So what you're saying is that this world's Chrono is my ally and this world's Aion is my…" Joshua trailed off. He thought about his partner. If it's true in his words, then his partner would be. He dared not to think about it.

"Last night. The boy and girl that waited for us. The boy is this world's Chrono."

"You're kidding! That kid's Chrono!"

"About a quarter of his power remains. That power is there to only sustain him. The rest were taken away."

"But how?"

"How did your partner became weak?"

Joshua started to think again. "His horns…his horns were taken away."

"That's right. He draws his power from a contractor like your partner. So your Aion draws his power from you, Joshua. In this world, Chrono draws his power from…"

The man stopped talking and looked ahead. They were at a beautiful fountain and sitting there was the purple haired boy and the girl from last night. Both were looking very disturbed and when both of them looked at Joshua, the boy looked on with disbelief.

"Chrono draws his power from…Rosette." Joshua said in a whisper. He turned to the man, "My sister is in the same position as I am. So in this world…did I die?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No…I…I can't"

"You must, it's the only way."

Joshua looked at the girl and the boy at the fountain. They were looking at him back and both parties were starring at each other. Then with one gulp of air, Joshua started towards the fountain, the man looking on.

* * *

How was it? Please R&R and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. I'll come back for the next act. So for now, see you soon! 


	5. Act Two, Scene Five

Hi, me again. Anyway, to review. Josh and his new friend are discussing what's happening. Josh is about to met the girl (which is Rosette, by the way) and the purple haired boy. I hope you do know who that is! Anyway, we're at a climax so I do hope you enjoy this.

Don't own CC. (Chrono Crusade. I'll use this as a discliamer from now on.)

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

**

* * *

**

**Act Two, Scene Five: The Answer From The Past**

As he started his way to the pair that sat at the fountain, he wondered so many questions. Many of the questions were that of negative actions. What would happen if… Those were the questions that ran through his mind and looking at their stares made him uneasy. He suddenly stopped at some point and just froze there.

The man sensing his uneasiness went to him and asked him in his ear. "What's wrong?"

"I can't…" Joshua said, tears in his eyes and the uneasy feeling became stronger and stronger. "I can't…do…this…I just can't!" And with that, Joshua dashed towards one of the exit and ran past the front gate, tears spilling on the ground.

The man looked at the pair and muttered to himself, "Joshua, you damned idiot…"

Joshua wondered about the city, looking for a place, a place he vowed to never go again for it brought him so many horrible memories. He asked some people where this place was and after finding out where it was, he spent what change he had left in his pocket and took a bus that left the city. (Ironically, he could have taken the bus to the order but he decided at that time the walk could do him good.) After arriving at his destination, he walked towards what looked liked a huge dome.

"What…what is this?" he wondered to himself. As he entered the dome, a cold gush of wind blew right past him. It was pitch black, no lights and you can imagine that Joshua was scared as hell. As he walked about, the entrance door slammed shut and it looked like he was trapped. He was alone…or so he thought.

"Lumen Christi!" a strong voice was heard. Suddenly, a bright light above the ceiling appeared and it dispersed through the whole dome. When the flash was gone, Joshua could see but what he could see made him terrified and appalled. Stone statues surrounded him and they each had a terrifying face on it. Debris was everywhere and everything was stone…stone trees, stone grass, everything. Joshua backed away only to bump into a familiar figure. He turned around and there smiling at him was the Arbitrator.

"'Bout time you got here," he ate an apple while saying this. "I was worried that you wouldn't get here."

"What…What the hell is this?" Joshua shouted to him. "What the hell happened here!"

"You know where we are, right? We are at your orphanage…this is seventh bell and all of these people are your friends."

"My God…these are my friends," He looked around while having a terrified look on his face. "But…what happened to all of them."

He directed Joshua to a fence where they sat down. "This isn't recent, you know. This is actually happened four years ago…"

"Four years…four years…ago!"

"Four years in suspended time, the power of Chrono. How very interesting, don't you agree?"

"You must be kidding! Chrono did this?"

"No…but you did. Well, not you, you but your other you."

"…"

"You didn't die. You lived…however the price of your power cost you your sanity. Very sad…very sad, indeed.

"I don't follow."

"In a nutshell, you and your sister lived in this orphanage, like in your world. However in your world, you rejected the powers of darkness thus leading to the ultimate destruction of this orphanage as with your sister and friends. In this world, you accept this power for it could bring you strength. Did you know why your other self accepted the power?"

Joshua was very silent at this point.

"It is because of your jealousy over your sister. You yourself were jealous of your sister's power however that didn't bother you that much and that gave you the strength to overcome the dark temptation. However here…you're other self were much more weak and therefore desiring the power to be well, he accepted the dark power. Thus at that point on, your other self became a creature of darkness. Which brings me to another question…do you know who gave your other self the dark power?"

It was obvious that Joshua didn't know who but then he got into thinking. If Chrono tried to seduce him to take the dark power when he was young, then that would mean that the person who seduced his other half, and succeeded in doing so, must be... He had a blank stare in his eyes.

"Looking at that expression, it must mean you know," as Arbitrator finished his apple. He threw it on the ground and Joshua gave him a nod. "I know it must be hard for you to accept things the way they are…in this world. It must be also hard to imagine these sorts of things happening to you. Let's see…after your other self turned everything here into stone, he vanished…without a trace. Your sister…Rosette…she was willing to make a pact with Chrono in order to find you again."

"She did that? My sister?" That caught Joshua's attention as he raised his head and looked at the statues again.

"Ah, she is a courageous girl. If anything is bothering her, she keeps it inside her heart and always wears a smile on her face. Determined, beautiful, and a leader to others; however she is also naïve and headstrong and such qualities is not enough to get back the things she want."

"But…she did this…she made a contract, sacrificing her own life…for me?" The man nodded.

This bit of information made Joshua think more and more. If she did this, she didn't join the order for revenge, she join the order for her brother, in order to save him. Joshua got up.

"I know I may not be the brother of her world…but I can become the ideal brother for her, the one that she dreams of having again. She deserves an explanation for everything that has happened…she certainly deserves one after all the shit I pulled."

Seeing that he had got it, the Arbitrator and Joshua headed towards the exit. Joshua didn't

look back as the light in the dome started to fade and became pitch back once again. As they exited, a sunset sky greeted them and standing at the front gate was the blond girl. She was waiting for him…for her brother.

"She deserves an explanation," Joshua said in his head. "So I'm going to give her one. If I'm going to do this…I'm going to do this right."

* * *

What's he gonna do? Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll come back real soon. 


	6. Act Two, Scene Six

Hello there. Anyway, Josh goes all freaked out about all this and goes off to his old home, the orphanage. He doesn't find relaxation however he finds something different. After confronting his own fears with the help of his friend, the two go out and the sister is awaiting. Let's see what's next...

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Two, Scene Six: His Past**

As both men started towards her, she stood there, waiting patently for them. Determined to give her the answer she'd been searching for since the beginning of this dramatic situation, Joshua walked over to her, no regrets, no confusion, just confidence. As their eyes locked on to each other again the Arbitrator, who had accompanied Joshua to the once lively orphanage and talked him out of his fears, suggested that they go to a place that could set the mood for talking. Both parties agreed and so they all got into the car and drove off to a place…a place that no outside interference could be present at that time of day. It was about 12 noon when they arrived at Central Park, the leaves appeared of the colours of fall. Arbitrator picked a bench that was secluded from the path as it stood peaceful beneath an oak tree and beside a creek that ran endlessly to who knows where. The bench itself was nothing special; the look of melancholy was on Joshua and the girl who accompanied with him. As they sat together on the bench, complete silence surrounded them, the silence they needed in order to talk to each other with complete freedom and confidence. During these happenings, the Arbitrator stood watch, looking for unwanted attention. Once these things took place, Joshua began the lengthy explanation of his origin.

"Before we start this conversation" Joshua said as calmly as possible. "You must promise not to talk while I'm talking. I know this is asking much of you and you must have all sorts of questions. However I would appreciate it if you could listen to me, then I will listen to you. Do you understand?" The girl gave a silent nod.

"Okay…" he took a deep breath, and then spoke. "I may look like your brother, Joshua, but Joshua I am not. Not your Joshua, anyway. Different outcomes make different worlds, at least that's what I'm told anyway. I am from a different plane of existence in which the friends you know are enemies or non-existent and the enemies you know are my friends. That's my world."

As he said this, the girl looked more confused as ever but then it looked like she thought about it, then she once again gave Joshua her undivided attention. Joshua began again, with more confidence this time.

"In my world, I am either referred to my last name, Christopher, but my closest friends call me by my first, which is Joshua. I grew up in seventh bell orphanage with my sister, which is the other you. However one day I became very sick. I later learned it was because of the use of my power. I had the power to heal people however the people over there were very nice to me. One day, we went adventuring deep within the woods. We became lost and accidentally found a forgotten crypt. We both went inside and found a tomb and a small boy there by the name of Chrono." As Joshua said the name, the girl's eyes opened up, looking more interested now.

"We played a lot, as I recalled. One day, however, that all changed and while my sister was tending to her chores, I was alone with Chrono and while with him, I saw another side of him, the side I didn't like. It was like he was another person. He wanted me to try some horns to get the power to feel better. I was like sure at first, but then I knew by the tone of voice he had and the kind of look he gave me, it wasn't good. So I said no. He didn't take no for an answer and kept on pressuring me to take the horns. One night, I was at bed when suddenly Chrono came into my bedroom and demanded to take the horns. I refused and he got mad, then….then…"

Joshua trailed off, the crackling of his voice could be heard and tears started to swell up in his eyes. Just then the girl who was looking at him, reached out and put her hand on top of his. Joshua looked and saw into the girl's eyes. He once again gave a deep breath and continued.

"He started to trash everything and my friends opened the door to see what was going on. Chrono had the look of evil in his eyes and he dashed towards them and…killed…them. First Billy went, then Ms. Gene, then Sally then everyone I knew…was gone. My sister got me out of there and we both ran for our lives. When we got far from the orphanage, a huge blast was seen and the orphanage destroyed. Then Chrono appeared and he fired something at us, I wasn't sure. Anyway, it went to me but my sister blocked it. She was lying on the ground, not moving. I was scared, terrified, I didn't know what to do. Another blast came…and then he protected me from it. You're probably wondering who it was who protected me from the blast…you may call him your enemy but he's my friend, my partner…the sinner, Aion."

The girl's eyes, flashed and they were really opened. She was about to say something but then kept her mouth closed. She was really disturbed by this information and by the looks of things she wasn't concealing it either. However, he let him continued.

"Aion then defected the blast from me and Chrono took the shot. Chrono then left the three of us, cursing and blowing up stuff while retreating. I looked at my sister and went over to her. She told me something before she died but the thing I still remember is her last words… … don't die. Then Aion was there and we both buried her somewhere, I can't tell, it's a secret between both of us. Anyway, I was mad… I was mad at Chrono for everything he had done. Aion told me the true nature of Chrono and what happened between the both of them. He lost his horns because of him and he couldn't do anything at his present state. I wanted to help him, I wanted to seek out my retribution so I made a contract with him. My life, his life. After that, some special officers came and took us in and after that we went to the order."

The girl looked at him, hands still on his. It was a lengthy explanation of his past. But it seems that he wasn't done talking. In fact, it was only the beginning of his story.

* * *

Like I said before, a lengthy explaination. Please R&R and see what's coming up next. See you soon. (Or not, it doesn't really matter.) 


	7. Act Two, Scene Seven

Me again...how are you guys. Anyway, Josh is telling Rosette all about himself and what happened after the orphanage part. Let's see...

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Two, Scene Seven: Friends**

It was about one ten in the afternoon, the sun sparkling at the water's reflection, the coloured leaves danced with the wind and the Arbitrator playing with a paddle ball seeing that there was nothing really to do. Central Park at this time was dead; not much people came around where they were. It was also an hour and ten minutes when Joshua started the conversation with the blond girl…his sister. He was telling her everything…about himself…his painful past and now, his was going to tell her about his friends…his closest friends…his only friends.

"Soon after we arrived at the order, I met Sister Elizabeth who was like another sister to me. She was kind, sometimes rough, but kind. The first time we met, she didn't take any notice on how different we were, just cared about efficiently we were suppose to perform. Thanks to her, we rose up the ranks pretty quickly and about two months later after our arrival, we were militia people. She was there for only two years though and after that they transferred her to San Francisco. Good-byes were not my forte but I knew it couldn't be helped. As militia, we were granted the privilege of investigating our own cases so after she left; we started to look for some leads on Chrono's whereabouts. Some of them lead to dead ends but I can recall we were never discouraged by this. Another two years pasted and we met another friend; an enemy at first but she became a good friend after that…"

Joshua took out his wallet and opened it up, then proceeded to take out a small picture. Carefully he unfolded the small piece of paper and it showed of himself, his partner and standing next to them a tall, slender lady who's expression was confusing because she it looked like she was miserable and happy at the same time.

"Her name is Fiore. We were on a mission and when we got to the scene of the crime, it was a park by the way; the whole place was covered in blood. We saw a women standing in the centre of the whole thing. Suddenly, she went on and attacked us, minding you we sent her packing. After that, I think she respected us and our skills and slowly but surely, she joined us. What I know is that she hails from Germany, where her people are expert jewel summoners. One day, a demon attacked them and nearly wiped them out. She was the only sole survivor. She also says that this demon killed off her sister so she started looking for some clues. Years later, the killer was revealed to be Chrono and that's why she was there."

Joshua put the picture back. "That's it, really. Those are my friends. I think people are respectable of me but they're not really my friends. They're acquaintances."

As he said this, the girl looked on. She starred at him, her wide eyes catching some of the sun's glare. Her hands were clutching his now but Joshua didn't shun it; he welcomed it. It felt comfortable.

* * *

Sorry it had to be a short chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R and I'll get back to you with the next chapter. See you... 


	8. Act Two, Scene Eight

Another chapter and another reivew. Anyway Josh tells his sister about his friends and he's just finished speaking. Now it's her turn to speak.

Don't own CC.

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Two, Scene Eight: Her Story Now…**

Joshua became silent once again. It was now two in the afternoon. The weather just gotten colder as a brisk wind suddenly settled in. She already knew how he got here; he didn't need to explain that. He told her how he got in this world while in the drive over here. As a silence started to engulf them both, uneasy feeling was felt between the both of them. The Arbitrator who watched them knew how they felt; it was shown in their faces. They both looked down on the ground, across the glinting creek. After a long silence, the girl made a cough. It wasn't like a hacking cough, more like a cough to signify her starting to speak. Joshua had spoken long enough so he believed that it was her turn. She had finally made her move.

The show of reluctance appeared on her face but when her eyes met with Joshua's that reluctance disappeared and she began to speak; slowly at first, but then with confidence.

"I…guess it's my turn….to speak, I mean. It's kind of hard to believe what you've told me so far. You were right in saying that I had a lot of questions for you. But when you told me that you weren't the Joshua of my childhood, I became more confused; however that changed when you told me about the other world thing. Arbitrator mentioned about it before, only briefly. He said this while on one of our rides into town, he likes to see the scenery. Of course, I didn't believe it but I guess you're the prove of this, aren't you."

She cleared her throat again. "I myself went to the order right after the incident at the orphanage. Unlike you, I was brought in by Father Remington who oversaw my overall activities there. The girls over there bullied me at first but then started to see what we were capable of. I didn't make any acquaintances, just friends, some of them became my closest friends. Like you, I was investigating various leads on where **he **might be. That's right, while you looked for Chrono, I looked for Aion and your other self. It's been three years now. I'm still listening for leads and had made new friends in the process. Besides Chrono, I hang out with Azmaria, the white haired girl. She's very kind and she always want to please. She's also the apostle of benevolence although she treats her title as a curse. Another friend is Satella. She runs a arts firm dealy somewhere in San Francisco and she's also a jewel summoner; she's like your friend, Fiore."

She looked at the ground again, however disposition was indeed with them and for a minute, she was afraid of saying anything. They were both scared as this was a new experience for them. A little dazed at first, she started talking again.

"I never thought I would find you…I mean, your other you. The day I found you was when we got back from the city. Arbitrator hosted some kind of special dinner to promote funding for the church. What I remembered is how everyone was happy…happy just to be together. But what was heartbreaking was when I saw a young brother and sister, holding hands lovingly and having a good time. Oh, how I long for that day. I was disturbed that night but when I saw you on that road, walking, I…I just…"

She put her hands over her face. Trying to hold the tears from coming out but the pain and suffering that had been bottled up inside of her just gushed out and she was forced to show her true feelings. How she felt about her brother. Joshua saw this and shifted his body to comfort her. However, she turned her body quickly to the opposite side, she didn't want to see his face.

"No!" she shouted out loud. "No! I don't want you to see me like this. In this pathetic state, I searched for you. When I found you the first time, I thought that the search was over…that the pain would go away. But when you told me who you really were…it's…it's just not the same dammit, it's just not fair!"

As the crying got louder and louder, Joshua thought about her words. Then, with a firm grip, he gently set his hands on her shoulders and hugged her. Her head rested on his chest, the loud cries waning to a whimper and then stopped all together. Seeing that she calmed down, Joshua talked to her.

" I know of your pain, your suffering. I've been through this road before and still I'm on this road, awaiting for the day I can finally put this ordeal behind me. However, I cannot. I cannot forget the fact that my sister's murder is still out there, somewhere. You may call it revenge, you may call it retribution however I find myself in the presence of my friends and the God Almighty himself. If I could reverse time, I would and I would save my sister and my friends, but I cannot. Things cannot be changed, some people cannot be saved. While some people call it a futile effort, I call it a mission to bring justice."

As he said this, the girl looked up to him. She looked lovingly into his eyes, seeing the confidence and strength she needed so desperately. She didn't see another boy, she saw her brother.

"No matter what the outcome, no matter what happens. If we put our every effort into the things we set out to do, then I think that our love ones can be satisfied with that. We can do so much, the rest is up to God."

As he said this, the girl gave a smile. She didn't smile since that fateful day when she first saw him on the road and any other smile she gave was shallow and meaningless. And she kissed him on the cheek. The show of gratitude within that kiss made it worthwhile to Joshua. A heartfelt feeling was set on both of them.

"Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations."

Both of them turned around, surprised about what they saw next.

* * *

Who is this person who said this bad thing? Would you like to know? Please R&R. Please note that this is the end of act two. If you would like to know what happens next, please refer to Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds: Act Three 


End file.
